


The least expected

by ColdHeartedB



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mugging, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedB/pseuds/ColdHeartedB
Summary: Yohioloid is an omega who, after a series of unfortunate events, ends up in poverty. Things only get more complicated as time passes by, having to also hide his situation from his brother.Gakupo is an alpha whose life takes a turn for the worse when a new collegue gets transfered to his branch.They both meet unexpectedly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out ;)  
> It's been SO long since I last posted a fanfic, and I'm so excited! I love writing and I specially love this ship *A*  
> I'll be trying to update as soon as I can, but I'm a little slow and english isn't my mother language (so it may have some mistakes, even if I re-read it a couple of times lol)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :D

Envy was an ever-present feeling, becoming way more common over the course on the years. Everywhere he looked, everyday, there were people living normal lives, they were happy, they had futures; those were the ones that caught his attention, and for more than one reason.

And as he walked the streets he saw them: Two friends chatting, a group of men in suits, a mother with her two children, and a group of high school students in a circle, using their smartphones.

At least, being an omega meant he was faster and more agile than the average beta and even some alphas; although one would say, that with the lack of nutrition it would be impossible for him to run for long. But once he managed to snatch the object out of the kid's hands, the adrenaline that being chased causes suddenly kicked in, and he was able to outrun the group of kids chasing him.

He ran without a specific route, in the hopes of losing them; until suddenly, he realised that the distinctive sound of running footsteps wasn't there anymore; he looked briefly to verify, and effectively, there was no one behind. As he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed where he was, and the new possession in his hand told him it was about to be 7 PM, so he figured he had to return home for the day.

The number of people seemed to get progressively lower as he was getting closer to the neighbourhood; it wasn't uncommon, specially since it was getting dark and that area wasn't precisely known for being the safest; sketchy people often reunited there, there weren't many light posts, and the few opened shops there looked neglected, and so did the rest of the buildings. That, of course, included his.

Although they had lived on the streets until not too long ago, he and his friends had managed to rent a small, cheap room; however, depending on how things ended up that last week, the possibility of returning to the streets was closer to reality than they would have liked to.

The building was old and looked abandoned, the walls had stains, the paint was worn-off and nearly every window was broken in some way. It had 6 rooms in total, five of them were already occupied with people under their same condition. They hardly ever talked to the others living there, (only with the couple next door, who had a one-year old baby, which Yuu took care of sometimes) but the walls were so thin, every conversation being held above an average volume could be easily heard from both floors; so they had an idea of the kind of people living there, none of them seemed to be a threat. The building had one bathroom, which was on the ground floor and had to be shared by everyone living there.

Their room was on the first floor and was too small for four people. It had two mattresses against one of the walls, said wall had a window, which had a part of the glass broken; they tried to cover up the hole with some plastic bags, tape, and newspapers; it served its purpose well enough. Against the other wall there was an old, broken couch and a clock. And on the other, there was a chest of drawers which had a small television on top, that was connected to the only source of electricity in the room, a socket, which was better left untouched.

"Are you ok? You're late." Yuu was sitting on the couch, disassembling a phone, until he looked at Yohioloid's direction, noticing the device he was holding. "Oh, I see." Yohioloid just gave him the phone "It looks almost new!" Said Yuu a little more enthusiastically, as he was looking for scratches, dents, and any other stuff that may lower the price.

"Glad it was worth the run, then." He then sat on the couch, sighing. The tv was on, probably to keep the other omega company.

Since Yuu was the weakest of the group, he didn't go stealing like Kyo and Yohioloid. His role at that time of the month was to prepare the phones so they could sell them or their parts; he was the only one who could do that, so he was as useful (if not more) than everybody else.

The rest of the group was probably about to arrive. Since they didn't have any way to communicate, they all tried to arrive at a predetermined hour, in order not to raise concerns.

"Guys!" Kyo said almost shouting as he entered the room, so abruptly it almost made the others jump from their seat. "You left the door unlocked again."

"My bad." Yohioloid knew that they should always lock the door when they left and returned to the room. They made it seem like it applied to the four of them, but he knew it was mainly for him.

"Ok, whatever," The beta really didn't seem to care "I ran into Wil on the way, he went to get food, I guess he'll be back soon"

"That's great, I'm starving." Not having eaten since that morning, Yohioloid was looking forward to that.

And not even five minutes later, Wil arrived as well, the place where they bought the food was only a block away, so it didn't take long for the man to get there.

"So, I calculated today how much money we need, and it seems that we could get what we need even before the day after tomorrow." Yuu said seemingly out of nowhere; that was the obligatory dinner conversation when the end of the month was approaching, the one no one wanted to have.

"Really? I thought we were way behind..." Wil talked for the first time since they started eating.

"Well, Hio got this today." He said, while showing the phone, grabbing it from the bed. "It's practically brand new, so I guess we could get a pretty good deal out of it."

"...Great." He briefly looked at it and immediately changed the subject "Tomorrow I'll be back late, I came across a family that's having a party, and they said they need someone to clean up afterwards."

"That's great! Is it too far? Do you want me to go with you?" Kyo said, hoping to have another thing to do, that didn't involve the 'end of the month job'.

"Actually, I think these people are cool." Sometimes, some people just decided not to pay, usually one could tell when they had no intentions to do so. Throughtout time it was easier to identify them, but it could always fail.

"Ok then." Since Wil got into that fight that left him with a fairly recognizable injury (they all feared a foreigner with an eye patch would stand out too much.) he stopped going to steal like Kyo and Yohioloid. They resented him a little because of that.

"Hey," Yuu had the phone Hio had brought, handing it over to him. "I managed to unlock it, so...I was thinking. Maybe, if you want to..."

"No." Yohioloid interrupted him, keeping his eyes on his food as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

To which Yuu slighly tilted his head, still looking at him "Are you sure?" He asked as if he was a mother asking his child if he was sure he wanted to throw away his favorite toy.

"Yes, I think...maybe next month." He tried to look as if he was convinced, even if he knew none of them were buying it.

"Ok, ok then," He got up from the couch and left the device inside one of the drawers "It's going to be here."

"Good to know, I guess..." It had been two month since the last call, and even if he didn't want to think about it, it was obvious to everyone else that he thought about it constantly.

The group remained awkwardly silent, as it often happened when that topic came up.

"Hey...You won't guess what I saw today." Kyo broke the silence.

"Really?" Yohioloid said, smiling weakly at his friend "Well, what did you saw?"

"Well...uh...Oh yeah! Today I saw a dog, that was like...really big, and was gray, and had really short hair." Everyone looked at him as if he was some kind of alien creature, but he had reached his goal "And I was wondering if any of you knew the breed?"

Wil smiled, almost as if wanting to laugh, Kyo's attempts to break the ice were always ridiculous "Why? Do you want us to buy it for you?"

"Yeah, I would really like a pet, could we?" After that, dinner continued normally; Kyo didn't have any problem with being the target of jokes for the night, or as long as needed. He hated that uncomfortable atmosphere and if he had to be teased for an entire month, then so be it; it wasn't as if it bothered him anyways.

And so, as dinner finished, they all got ready to go to bed. They usually took turns to sleep on the couch, and it was Yohioloid's turn that night.

After a long day of roaming the streets and not eating, the only thing that was as appealing - if not more - as food, was sleep. They all got prepared to go to bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, except for a certain blond, who kept looking at the ceiling.

Despite being so tired it was a miracle he didn't faint, he couldn't bring himself to rest, and he knew exactly why. His attention switched to a certain drawer and he couldn't stop looking at it even if he tried, as if the thing was going to grow limbs and kill him.

So after thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he finally stood up, and opened the drawer as slowly as he could, hoping it wouldn't make too much noise, he knew it was unlikely that his friends would wake up, but he didn't want to risk himself; plus, for some reason, with everyone asleep, it seemed like everything sounded ten times louder than normal. He took the phone and went downstairs, he really didn't want them to listen and on his mind, any small noise could wake them up.

He sat on the floor and dialed the number, it was taking a while, but after a few seconds, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Judging by the noises at the background, he may have been busy, and even if that was enough to make him want to hang up, at the same time he couldn't wait to talk to him, plus, it was already too late.

"Uh...Um, hi..."

"Who is th- Wait, Hio?!"

"...Yes?"

"...Wait a minute." There was a brief pause in which the noises gradually got quieter, until they stopped "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I haven't heard anything from you in like two months! I was worried sick!" He sighed, Yohioloid could tell he was probably trying not to scream at him "What is happening?"

"Nothing, I've been busy, that's all."

"So busy you didn't even have 3 minutes to call me? What the fuck! I don't buy it!"

"It's true! I'm sorry, it's just that things have been insane, and I forgot."

"Ok..." There was silence at the other end of the line for a couple of seconds, he figured if he had to say something, but his brother finally talked. "Ok, but you ARE calling me from a cellphone right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's a friend's" Even if he managed to get decent at lying -and he had to, at that point- he answered so fast he feared Oliver would notice.

"Ok...So, glad you called, actually, I was thinking on going to Japan in a couple of weeks."

Yohioloid bit his lip "But, you're starting your last year, you're busy, and I'm too, you can come on vacations." He definetely couldn't let that happen.

"Yeah, but missing two or three days of classes isn't really a big deal...And I bet you have at least one hour free to meet up with me."

"Of course, but trust me, you really shouldn't miss anything, specially since you're just starting, at least after you keep up with the rhythm and-"

"Ok, look, I'll consider it, but you have to promise you'll call me every week from now on."

He wasn't entirely happy with that, but at least he had accomplished his goal "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I will, don't worry."

"Okay...But if you miss even ONE week, I'll go..." He made a pause "...Am I bothering you that much?"

"God, no!" He was horrified at the idea of his brother thinking that "I just really don't want you to fall behind in your studies, specially because of me. I'll be glad to call you, just..." He didn't knew what else to say; the silence between them was so uncomfortable, he wanted to hang up and never call again.

"Ok...Whatever..." Oliver finally talked again "Have you been alright? It's pretty late there, isn't it?" Despite being younger, he knew how to carry a conversation, at least better than his brother.

"Yes, I just...I guess I miss you" Not entirely a lie, but telling the full truth wasn't an option.

"I miss you too," his anger seemed to have dissapear. "But I have to leave, you _will_ call me, won't you?"

"I swear."

"Okay," both remained quiet for a couple of seconds "I have to go back to class."

"Of course! I'll be calling soon!" he said in the cheeriest tone he could, remembering there were people sleeping near him.

"I'm counting on that!" The line got quiet for a couple of seconds yet again "Good night." until Oliver finally hung up.

That allowed him to return to reality, he had gotten used to ending the calls with his brother that way, and it was better than to have a proper farewell. He looked at the hour, it seemed he had been debating between making that call or not for a long time; it was later than he thought, so he decided to head upstairs without much more delay.

He opened the door as slowly as he could, he still wasn't sure if it was better that to just open it; maybe he was making more noise that neccessary that way, but the people sleeping clearly didn't notice.

He returned to the sofa, not without putting away the phone back in the drawer first.

Everytime he talked to his brother, he questioned his decisions over and over, but ultimately went back to the same conclusion that he was, in fact, doing the right thing. That he had taken the best, most mature choice.

Suddenly, his thoughts seemed to fade, and after a couple of minutes, he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone else at that office, it seemed to be another normal, uneventful day. Yet for him, things felt off.

Maybe, it was the fact that someone thought it was a good idea to turn, what seemed like every light in the office, on, even when it was the middle of the day; or maybe, it was the fact that work eventually got on his nerves at times, handling money for a living wasn’t easy for many reasons; or it could also be the change of seasons.

However, he knew exactly why things felt different, trying to come up with excuses was useless. He wished any of them were, because at least they were not as unpleasant as the loud alpha near his desk, who seemed eager to make sure everyone knew he was talking to his co-worker.

He couldn't take it anymore, and it had only been little more than a week, eight days to be precise: eight long, very intense days. He thought that maybe having a fellow alpha as a co-worker wasn't as bad as everyone said. He thought they would be able to talk and be civil, like the people they were. But of course, that wasn't the case. 

Even if he hated fighting or confronting people, a part of him just had to stand up to him.

"Shion, send me the files as soon as possible, please." It wasn't a lie, he needed those files, however, he could've said it by e-mail or chat, as he used to, but he hoped his other co-worker understood what that meant. He had just interrupted him. It was a challenge. To anyone else, it would seem like something out of the ordinary, but he knew that the alpha wouldn't take it as such.

"Well, look who finally decided to open his mouth, you've been really quiet today." Gakupo never thought of himself as judgmental, he tried to never assume things about people; but that changed when Tonio arrived. The man was exactly like the stereotype every alpha was compared to at one point of their lives. Gakupo could easily picture him in a bar, drinking with his fellow alpha friends, talking as loudly as he could about how “he was never interested on getting a mate”, that “it just happened”, just so that the young, naive omegas nearby, would giggle and talk about how they wanted to find an alpha like that.

He knew his type by heart.

"I only talk when needed, besides, some of us prefer to work during working hours, you know?" It was harder than he thought, keeping his cool near him, let alone talking to him, but he was eager to remain as stoic as he could.

"Of course, I understand. I just think that you should try to be more sociable. Being so shy at your age...It's a shame." Tonio looked at him as if he felt sorry for him. For some reason, the man saw directly through one of the things that annoyed Gakupo the most and wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"There's a difference between being shy and being reserved," Luckily, Gakupo discovered, sooner than later, one of his co-worker's weaknesses "I think someone like you should already know."

"Someone like me?" He smirked, gesture which Gakupo almost reciprocated.

He felt dumb, he knew that that night he would roll his eyes remembering how ridiculous he was being, just as he had been doing for the past eight days, but he had to hold back a smirk anticipating the alpha's reaction to his response, "You know...Already in his forties." It was so dumb, he barely recognized himself at that point, but the sudden change in Tonio's expression, the way he was staring at him, made it worth it. It was like a rule that alphas like Tonio were obviously sensitive to their age, it was a classic.

"And because I'm in my forties, you should maybe listen to what I have to say." It had been like that over the past eight days, everything was defined to 'who ends up wanting to fight who' and luckily, no one acted on it, at least not yet.

So, he finally decided to drop all the decency he had left "I said you were older than me, not..."

"Excuse me," But their 'conversation' was abruptly interrupted by Luka, who opened the door as gently as possible "Hi guys! Is everything ok in here?"

"Of course!" Tonio said quickly, Gakupo tried to look at the woman as convincingly as possible, knowing why she was there.

"That's great!" Of course, by the fake smile and the light frown, Tonio wasn't fooling anyone "But if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to come with me, both of you." They just obeyed, knowing what was about to happen. Those talks were starting to become part of their routine as well.

As Gakupo stood up, he looked at Kaito, who just smiled at him, thumbs up, as if trying to assure him that everything was going to be ok. Of course, being a beta, Kaito wouldn't understand what was going on. And frankly, he failed to understand the situation completely too. Years and years of education, just thrown away in seconds, why? the short answer was 'hormones'.

The source of all his problems was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. 

Luka stopped at an empty office, she entered first, the two men followed her inside. 

When the three sat, Luka sighed, dropping her smile "Guys," She started "Have you noticed someone was...missing, today?" What was she talking about? He tried to picture his office a couple of minutes before that petty exchange happened…Then he tried to hold back his surprise at the realization of what she was implying, he swore something was especially different that day, but he hadn't realized until she pointed that out. Tonio didn't say a word either, so that was a relief, at least he wasn't the only one "No? Well...Nekomura wasn't in your office today, she had been working in IT since she can't be in the same room as you." Straight to the point, as was Luka's style "And I can't really talk for Shion, but I bet that he might also be feeling uncomfortable around you," Gakupo had talk to Kaito about the issue, and she was right, even if he wasn't affected by their scents, knowing that sooner or later a fight could happen out of thin air, was in fact, very uncomfortable to him "So, I hope you thought about...The solution offered by the company" 

If there was something that Tonio and him could agree on, is that the so called 'solution offered by the company' was...the worst solution they could possibly offer.  
"If I'm being honest, I think there isn't much to think about. I'm not taking it, and I think we've already discussed this enough." Tonio was the first one to talk, rightfully so, he wouldn't admit it, but the 'solution' was more damaging to his co-worker than to him. 

But then again, it was also a question of pride.

"Look guys, I understand...I also think this is nonsense, but I'm being told what to do from above." The three of them were alphas and failed to understand what kind of reasoning was put into this 'solution' they were being offered.

"I know, but I already have a mate, I can't just neutralize my scent." Now at that point, it was obvious what he was trying to do.

Gakupo hadn't said a word during the entire thing, and felt it was time he said something "Well...I think there has to be another option, it's too invasive, and...well, you already know what I think." He knew that repeating his excuse over and over again wasn't going to benefit his case.

The three of them didn't have anything else to say at that point, in fact, the conversation was had more than once, and it always ended the same way.

"Well," Finally, Tonio spoke up. "I have to get to a meeting, so if you excuse me..." Luka nodded at him and he left without saying anything else. 

As soon as he closed the door, she let out an exasperated sigh and let her head fall to the table dramatically. "Oh my god! Please, just take the fucking pill..."

"I won't." He replied drily as if he was unfaced by her words. "I'm sorry, but..." He apologized calmly, because he knew that even if she didn't feel so strongly about what was happening, she was in fact affected by the situation, and would be benefitted if he followed the company’s wishes.

“But what?” She was done with that whole situation, it had been going on for less than two weeks, but she was already fed up with those meetings and the pressure from her superiors. “Seriously, I can’t recognize you, I thought you hated conflict.” She wasn’t actually mad at him, or at any of them for that matter, but it all got to her nerves as well. 

“I do, but I also can’t take this kind of bullshit, so...again, I’m sorry, but I’m not doing it.” She gasped and looked at him incredulously before starting to laugh as if he was a toddler who accidentally said a word he wasn’t supposed to know. “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m sorry,” She said, calming down. “It’s just that I’ve never heard you swear! This must mean this is a big deal, isn’t it?” He nodded, even if they knew each other for almost five years, they weren’t that close, so her reaction wasn’t strange. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

They both stood up, Gakupo really didn't want to go back to the office, he knew Tonio's 'meeting' was most likely a lie to get out of there, and he would be back at their place of work by then. "I really pity you, you know?" Luka started talking. "You'll probably hate me for saying this, but having an alpha friend his age would really suit you." He frowned at her, suspecting what she was implying. She was smirking slightly.

"He's an idiot." As simple as that, he didn't have many friends, and there was no way that him, out of all people would be anywhere near that.

"He really isn't, you know. He actually..." She stopped before finishing her sentence "...Nothing." She chuckled, and he figure it was better that way.   
They both continued talking for a bit more, neither of them really wanting to go back to work, and a break definitely wouldn't hurt anyone, plus, in little less than an hour, they would be free to go home.

Of course, eventually they had to return to their respective offices, and luckily, Tonio wasn't there when Gakupo returned to his, figuring he was, in fact, on a meeting.  
"So, what did you talk about?" Kaito said as soon as he sat down on his desk.

"Same thing we talked about on the previous meeting...and the one before that." He briefly looked at his co-worker before continuing with whatever he was doing before Luka entered their office.

"So, no progress?"

"No... I’m sorry you two have to be involved in this..." He replied, still not looking at him.

"Us two...Oh." 

Gakupo finally looked at him, frowning, as he rested his elbow on his desk while holding his head. "I didn't even notice she was gone, I feel like a jerk." He figured he would send her a message apologizing for everything, not that it would make things better, it seemed nothing was going to change any time soon.

"I mean, you can't control it, can you?" Of course, Kaito had read about alpha instincts at school, so he had an idea, even if he wouldn't personally experience something like that. He didn't wait for his co-worker to answer. "Plus, at least you haven't gotten into a real fight with him, the environment is awful, but you haven't fucked up completely yet." 

"Yeah, sure..." he knew it probably wasn’t going to remain like that; but even if being fired wasn't on his plans, he didn't know if, at the moment of truth, he would be able to hold back.

"Well, look at the bright side, it seems that Tonio isn't coming back until the end of the day, maybe you won’t see him until tomorrow!" He was right, Gakupo smiled at him and continued with his work.

Time flew by, and soon they were finally out. Luckily for Gakupo, Kaito was right, and Tonio didn't return to the office when everyone left, so he didn't cross paths with him, at least for that day, he didn't have to deal with him anymore. 

He started walking to the train station, which was just a few blocks away. He did have a car, but sometimes he didn't want to drive, that, and the less appealing fact that gas was more expensive than public transport. The path he took wasn't too frequented compared to other ways of going to the train station.

So, he could easily spot what looked like a fight nearby.

Now, he wasn't the type to just barge in and save the day, he didn't have a 'hero's complex' of sorts, but something told him that he should help. Gakupo told to himself that, if he wasn't taking the pill, that at least he should use his alpha status for something other than to fight at work. 

He soon approached the scene, noticing what was going on. 

A furious alpha was vociferously shouting at a terrified omega; judging from the alpha's body language, his intentions were clear. And from his bloody nose, he could tell where all that anger was coming from.

He quickly stepped between the two, slightly pushing the omega aside and facing the alpha. "Hey," The guy was a couple of inches shorter than Gakupo, so he made sure to look down at him. “I think you should leave"

"I think you should mind your own fucking business" He said instantly with a beast-like voice, his eyes were wide-opened, he was clenching his teeth so hard he may have been about to break them, and he was breathing so heavily, the first word that popped into his head, despite himself, was 'feral' 

"I think that's not what I'm about to do, buddy." He just kept staring at the guy, hoping that he would chicken out and leave (because of course he could overpower an omega. But, what about an alpha who was a head taller than him?) He wasn't completely counting on that, so he was ready to fight; and a part of him wanted to, if he had to be completely honest.

Luckily, the alpha just left. He walked still facing at them, while screaming things like: 'I'll fucking kill you!' "Fucking breeder! Just wait until I catch you on your own!" "This isn't fucking over!" "You'll fucking pay for this shit!" Gakupo watched him go, glad that he wasn't so 'feral' after all. 

Only when he was completely out of his field of vision, was he willing to pay attention to the other person involved. 

He was also looking at the alpha’s direction, and only looked away when he noticed Gakupo had turned around. His red eyes were filled with what he assumed, was confusion and maybe fear.

It wasn’t the first fight he had intervened into, but it was the first time he did so by himself. That meant, there was always someone with him, and that person, no matter who, would do the talking while Gakupo just stood there, being intimidating, and making sure no one resumed the fight, but that situation was different. He looked around, wondering what he should say, until he figured he would just go with maybe, the most appropriate question he could come up with. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, as if he was following some sort of protocol. For him, it didn’t matter if he wouldn’t see the omega again, he was raised to be polite, and he had to live up to it in any situation and with anyone, especially after that disastrous day at work.

But the omega didn’t answer, he just stared at him, as if he was the one terrorizing him, as if he hadn’t just helped him.

“Are you going to answer?” He tried, unsuccessfully, not to sound as annoyed as he ended up sounding, but at that point, his silence was an insult to him. He had helped him get rid of an alpha that probably was about to go full “feral” on him, and he couldn’t even afford to talk to him?

Needless to say, his patience was limited at that point. He didn’t have time for that, so he lowered himself a little, just to be able to look at him in the eyes and exclaimed. “Hey!” Loud enough to call his attention.

It worked. The omega took a few steps back, startled. “Wh-What? What’s your problem?” He asked, his voice cracked a little towards the end, which made Gakupo wonder if maybe he could’ve handled the situation better.

“Nothing! Just…” He looked up, back at his original position “…Are you ok?”

“I’m-I’m fine…I guess” his voice was shaking, and just when he finished his sentence, he broke down in tears.

Out of all the possible outcomes, he was definitely not prepared for that one…What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just leave, especially considering he may have been partially responsible for the omega’s distress.

“Did he hurt you?” He just needed some filler, so that the stranger’s sobs weren’t the only noise present.

“No! I’m crying because you scared me!” The nerve of that guy! However, if he had to be honest, he did deserve that. He noticed how the omega was trying to take deep breaths, as if he were trying to calm himself down, which he managed to do fairly quickly. He sighed “But anyways, thank you for helping me. He is…huh…It doesn’t matter”

“It’s nothing. Do you want me to call someone?” Something about the situation didn’t convince him. He had the feeling that the other alpha wouldn’t hesitate to finish whatever he was about to do if he saw the omega by himself again. He wouldn’t let him go on his own.

“Well, that would be a little complicated...Look, don’t worry about me, I’m going to be fine.” 

“No.” Gakupo sighed while looking away, realizing how more awkward he had made the situation, and how creepy he must have looked like. 

The stranger was staring at him as if he were starting to grow another arm. “What?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…It’s getting late, and... Well, would you want me to take you to your house?” At that point, he figured the omega wouldn’t accept, there was no way. He still felt that he had to ask, even if the answer would be a negative.

The omega stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering “...Ok, sure.” Gakupo managed to hide his surprise, and just looked back at the other, making the situation more uncomfortable by the moment “Uh...ok, just...” The omega finally started walking. Gakupo followed him, rushing to his side, relieved to finally break eye contact.

They walked for what felt like hours without looking at each other. Gakupo glanced at him for a couple of seconds which was more than enough to confirm that he made the right choice. The omega was short enough that he actually had to look down to get a proper look at him, his clothes looked old and had holes in them, and his big red eyes made him look younger than he probably was. Maybe he could take care of himself, but he highly doubted it, considering the situation he had found him into.

He thought he should say something, he didn’t know for how much more they would be walking, but even if they had five minutes left, it was...just weird, even to him, to be quiet the entire way.

Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything, because the omega talked first. 

“So...” He felt his gaze on him. “Why are you doing this? I mean, it’s not even that late yet.”

“What do you mean? It’s already getting dark.” The omega giggled softly, even if Gakupo wasn’t really joking.

“Well, thank you, not everyone would’ve helped.” He made a brief pause. “But, Rook usually carries a knife with him, so that could’ve ended very differently. You really shouldn’t play hero like that, you know?” 

Gakupo found himself incredulous of what he just heard, he scoffed, not sure of what to say. “Well... I don’t usually find two people in the middle of the street...” He paused for a second “Wait, you know that guy?”

“Yeah, long story...” With that, he decided to just leave it at that, he wouldn’t try to take information of out him, it wasn’t any of his business. “But whatever, what about you? I don’t know...We may never see each other again, what’s your name?” 

Gakupo almost laughed, he hadn’t been asked that since elementary school. “My name is Gakupo.” He said, as if he was following a child’s game. “What about you? What’s your name?”

“I’m Yohioloid.” He replied lively. “By the way, we are getting close to where I live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even that happy with how this turned out, but this chapter has been almost ready for so long it's embarassing to admit lol.
> 
> Whatever, I'm happy I could finally finish it, but also, this chapter is dedicated to Lenny, have a good life gurl, we'll miss you T.T


End file.
